1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an angle adjustment device, and more particularly to an angle adjustment device for a paddle of a cymbal stand to allow the paddle to have a secure engagement with the cymbal stand during performance and for the angle adjustment of the paddle to be smooth.
2. Description of Related Art
With reference to FIG. 6, a conventional angle adjustment device (20) for a paddle (13) of a cymbal stand (10) mainly comprises a pivoting block (22) pivotally mounted between two legs of a bracket (11) of the stand (10) and two adjusting plates (32,32′) interconnected to each other via a bolt (324). The first pivoting plate (32′) is pivotally connected to a distal end of the pivoting block (22) and a distal end of a second pivoting plate (32) is pivotally connected to a distal end of the paddle (13). Therefore, when the paddle (13) is pressed by the performer, the linkage between the first and second pivoting plates (32,32′) drives the pivoting block (22) to pivot, which drives the transmission rod (30) in connection with a cymbal (not shown) to move. When the paddle (13) angle is to be adjusted, the user loosens the bolt (324) to allow the second pivoting plate (32) to move relative to the first pivoting plate (32′) so that the angle of the paddle (13) is adjusted relative to a surface of the ground so as to adapt to different performing habits of different performers.
However, the conventional angle adjusting device suffers from several disadvantages:
1. The protruding head of the bolt (324) might hinder the movement of the performer's foot especially when the performer is playing the cymbal, as well as spoiling the overall appearance of the cymbal stand (10).
2. Accidental loosening of the engagement between the first and second pivoting plates (32,32′) means that the performer will have to readjust the tightness to ensure that the two pivoting plates (32,32′) are securely engaged with one another.
3. During angle adjustment, the user will have to loosen the bolt (324) first and then move the second pivoting plate (32) to a desired position. Thereafter, the user will have to tighten the bolt (324) again to secure the relative position between the first pivoting plate (32′) and the second pivoting plate (32), which is too troublesome.
4. Magnitude of the stepping force on the paddle (13) is not changeable despite the change of the paddle angle such that it is impossible to satisfy users of different stepping forces.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention tends to provide an improved angle adjustment device to mitigate the aforementioned problems.